


Beholden

by Nadler



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadler/pseuds/Nadler
Summary: He'll thank Denis for the assist. It's a thing. Like, it's a thing they do.
Relationships: Denis Gurianov/Roope Hintz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Hockey Holidays 2019





	Beholden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silkstocking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkstocking/gifts).

"You owe me for that goal," Denis says, passing Roope on the plane ride back from Arizona.

Roope grins and nods.

He does. He'll thank Denis for the assist. It's a thing. Like, it's a thing they do. It was dumb, the way it started, but they had to find something to do in the A, when there seemed like nothing but making your own fun. Playing professional hockey is fun, no doubt, but there was something else to it, playing with a guy that can keep up with you.

Actually, Denis didn't know if he was the one keeping up with Roope or not, to be honest. Roope came into Texas in Denis's second year in the AHL, and he's been fast, and he's one of the best lineys Denis has ever played with. 

They scored a bunch of points together, in the span of like, a month, and Denis joked about thanking Roope for the assists, the plays that he makes and Denis finishes, and it's only a joke, until Roope looked at him in a way that made Denis swallow a lump in his throat and said, "Maybe you should." 

It was a tense moment, until Denis thought, _fuck it_ and Roope was the one with his hand fisted in Denis's shirt, and it wasn't one of those things where you push a guy until he breaks, not when Roope's eyes were wide and dark. 

Roope's a big guy, solid. His thighs are muscle and unyielding, and Denis went down on Roope in their shared hotel room near the beginning of the season, and that's how this thing starts.

It's a system that works. This is _their_ thing.

Roope kisses Denis for the first time during playoffs. Playoffs mean a special kind of tired and determined that means that even though Denis thinks he owes Roope a blowjob. Maybe not? 

Roope's good with his mouth and tongue, which Denis knows, but somehow, having his tongue in Denis's mouth makes him feel like they could do this forever. Still, Roope has a hand on the back of Denis's neck while they make out, and it's so fucking good to just grind on each other and breathe into each other's mouths.

Denis doesn't even care that he came in his pants like a teenager. Sometimes Roope makes Denis feel like a teenager again, which he isn't anymore--though just barely.

It works for them. There's no point in putting a name to this.

"Missed me, liney?" Roope asked, when he came back from _starting the season in the NHL_ and maybe, just maybe, Denis did. A lot.

"Make it up for me," Denis said, and well, Roope jumped back into the lineup and did. 

He feels like he can score off every pass Roope dishes him. 

Scorer thanks for the assist. Goals get everyone's adrenaline up, and while Denis hasn't had as many as Roope; neither of them mind thanking each other for goals they didn't help on, either. He didn't help Roope on a single NHL goal last year, and he's now done it twice this year. Improvement. 

Denis doesn't know if he should plan anything for when Roope inevitably scores a hatty, but the thought gets him a little worked up even _before_ remembering what Roope did after Denis came back from the A with a hatty under his belt. The team's definitely not sending him down again. The flight's a couple of hours long, so Denis puts in his earbuds and a movie, and he tries not to follow what Roope's doing out of the corner of his eye or else it's going to be a very long flight.

Last night, Denis jerked them off quick and a little rough in Roope's bed ; they had an early flight, and that was only a second assist. Denis had his bag and stuff mostly packed, and Roope couldn't convince Denis to stay late and play some games and pick up his stuff in the morning before going to the plan--"It's on the way"--but it was a very near thing. 

Today, they have a little more breathing room, but the goal is getting home and getting ready for the big game. They're probably going to get back super early.

When they land, Denis makes his excuses and finagles his way into Roope's car, and there's still light outside, even now at the darkest Dallas gets. It's enough to see the outline of one of Roope's tattoos when he makes a turn.

All the guys watch their own tape, and Denis guesses Roope's already gotten a head start on his homework. "Still a goal." 

"With help," and Roope punctuates that with a grin that shouldn't still make Denis stop. Roope is stupidly pretty, but he's definitely not stupid when he turns on a grin like that. Denis wonders what it's like to be him, sometimes, but he dismisses it because he'll never be that pretty and turn heads when he walks into bars, and their games aren't the same, but he can make Roope's game _better._

It's like 2 am when they get into Roope's place. 

Denis helps himself to some water to swish the taste of plane out of his mouth, which makes Roope roll his eyes, even though he's going to take a shower to get the feel of plane off of him. The water runs. Denis still thinks he can taste plane air in his mouth, so he steals some of Roope's mouthwash. 

He must take longer to swish than he thinks because the mirror's fogged up. Roope crowds Denis against the counter, and Denis runs his tongue over his teeth before spitting into the sink. He breathes in, and Roope turns and kisses him. Roope never tastes like plane, and he smells fresh and nice, and Denis has never figured out how much of that is Roope and how much of that is his fancy shampoo. He can't stop himself from trying to jerk against him.

"Minty," Roope says, pulling away. "It's okay."

Roope gets his first, since, well, goal. 

Denis undresses while Roope finds the lube and slicks up his dick until he's really hard, and it doesn't take a lot. He rocks against Denis's thighs before making a strangled sound and then finds the space in between them, urging Denis to get them closer together while he fucks between them, and Denis wants to give him more friction, especially when if he squeezes just right, Roope holds onto Denis's hips and speeds up, chasing his pleasure.

The slick sound of Roope fucking his thighs and Roope's warmth are already a lot. He's pinned Denis down, and he runs a litany of sounds that are either Finnish or English in Denis's ears, though he can't think he can spare any brainpower to understand it; all of it is spent breathing and clutching at Roope's back. Denis feels it when Roope comes, warm jizz shooting between and over his thighs and then the feeling when Roope slumps over him, pressing them so close together that Denis doesn't know if he can breathe for a moment.

Roope is a heavy weight on Denis, and Denis doesn't really mind. Denis is really, really fucking hard, though, and he can't do anything but wriggle a little underneath Roope. It's awful, and there's not really any space to even get a hand between them, and Denis really, really wants to come already. Roope has something like ten kilo on him, and Denis has never been more acutely aware of it than this. At some point, Roope comes back to Earth and grins into Denis's shoulder.

"This is how you, ah," Denis pauses, takes a breath. He's not panting, but he really can't do anything while under Roope. "Appreciate me?" 

"I got this." Slowly, achingly slowly, Roope moves.

Denis lets Roope spread his thighs, and Roope licks up some of lube and his own come off Denis's inner thigh, so damn close to Denis's cock but not close enough. 

It's so fucking hot. Roope sucks at a spot that he's cleaned up, and Denis can't help it, he puts a hand into his still damp blond hair and pulls up, urging Roope to, "Stop fucking around." 

Roope looks up at him, eyes dark, and he goes back and sucks harder at Denis's skin, and he's definitely going to have a hickey there, fuck, and the only thing to do is tug at Roope's hair hard enough that he moans, and then he finally, finally gets his mouth closer to Denis's dick.

Denis doesn't last when Roope gets his mouth on him. He doesn't have to, and he doesn't want to, not when Roope's mouth is sinfully warm and so fucking good. He knows what Denis likes, and Denis can't be ashamed of it when Roope knows all of his weaknesses, especially when he puts his tongue around the head of Denis's cock like that, and seeing Roope take Denis's cock between his pretty lips is so _hot_.

Roope swallows, and Denis feels like he's come his brains out, and _fuck_\--Denis breathes. He loves scoring. It's part of his game. 

It's part of their game.


End file.
